stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Smith (New Jersey State Senator)
| spouse = Ellen | party = Democratic | alma_mater = B.A. University of Scranton (History) M.S. University of Scranton (Chemistry) M.S. Rutgers University (Environmental Science) J.D. Seton Hall University School of Law | occupation = Attorney | residence = Piscataway, New Jersey | website = Legislative web page}} Bob Smith (born March 25, 1947) is an American Democratic Party politician, who has been serving in the New Jersey State Senate since 2002, where he represents the 17th Legislative District. Smith was elected to his first Senate term November 2001 to fill the seat vacated by the retirement of John Lynch.Ackerman, Spencer. "To fill Lynch's big shoes, Smith stresses education", The Daily Targum, October 30, 2001. Accessed April 23, 2008. "Now, Assemblyman and former Piscataway Mayor Bob Smith is looking to take over for retiring State Sen. John Lynch, the powerful democrat castigated by his detractors as running 'the Lynch machine'." Smith serves in the Senate on the Environment Committee (as Chair) and the Judiciary Committee. Biography Smith received a B.A. degree in 1969 from the University of Scranton in History, an M.S. in 1970 from the University of Scranton in Chemistry, an M.S. in 1973 from Rutgers University in Environmental Science and was awarded a J.D. in 1981 from the Seton Hall University School of Law. Smith taught environmental science and chemistry at Middlesex County College for 15 years. By profession, Senator Smith is an attorney.Senator Smith's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed February 20, 2008. Before being elected to the State Senate, Smith served in the General Assembly, the lower house of the New Jersey Legislature, from 1986 to 2001. In the Assembly, Smith served as the Deputy Minority Leader from 1994 to 1995 and as the Parliamentarian from 1988 to 1989. Smith sponsored and passed laws dealing with such critical matters as increasing penalties for violations of environmental laws, repairing outmoded combined sewer systems, and reforming the state's oil spill prevention efforts. Senator Smith's legislative accomplishments include authoring the Ocean Pollution Bounty Act, Sludge Management Act, Oil Spill Prevention Act, the Worker and Community Right to Know Act and the Clean Water Enforcement Act. He has sought the enactment of laws affording greater protection to child victims of abuse and sponsored bills to increase the penalties for carjacking. Senator Smith has been involved in the fight to protect citizens from lead poisoning. In the devastation following Hurricane Floyd, Senator Smith sponsored the Emergency Disaster Relief Act and Local Flood Aid Act to aid economic recovery. In the closing days of the 2001 legislative session Senator Smith fought for the rights of New Jersey National Guard students, who were being forced to register for classes after their civilian peers, as the colleges and universities were not reimbursed for providing their educational benefits. Smith sponsored and had a law passed that provided for the funding of education and allowed for the National Guard students to register along with their fellow students. Smith served as Mayor of Piscataway from 1981 to 1986, served on the Piscataway Township Council from 1977 to 1980, its Planning Board from 1975 to 1986 (as its Chair in 1976) and on the Piscataway Environmental Committee from 1971 to 1975. District 17 Each of the forty districts in the New Jersey Legislature has one representative in the New Jersey Senate and two members in the New Jersey General Assembly. The other representatives from the 17th Legislative District for the 2012-2013 Legislative Session are:Legislative Roster 2012-2013 Session, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed June 22, 2012. *Assemblyman Upendra J. Chivukula (D) *Assemblyman Joseph V. Egan (D) Election History References External links *Senator Smith's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature *''New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure forms'' **2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004 *New Jersey Senate Democrats Website Biography *New Jersey Voter Information Website 2003 Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:Mayors of places in New Jersey Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:New Jersey lawyers Category:New Jersey State Senators Category:People from Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Seton Hall University School of Law alumni Category:University of Scranton alumni